


Marcus and Phaydre

by Fandora



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Loss of Virginity, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandora/pseuds/Fandora
Summary: Marcus has been searching for his past, all he had to go on was a worn medallion that had been left with him on the Stormwind Orphanages steps. taken under the wing of the Mage Kadghar he flourished and found his feet as a warrior dedicating his life to the service of his King and country while searching for answers to his past.Phaydre a noble born, human priest acolyte, her life seemed in perpetual chaos, that chaos spilled over into Marcus's well-ordered life when she came crashing in, literally.(this is loosely based on an active RP)





	Marcus and Phaydre

She was rushing, she was late but then she was always late so why should this morning be any different. The spunky human Priestess bolted across the bridges between the quarters, all pretense of her ladylike manners gone as she full on sprinted, she could hear her mother’s voice in the back of her head, “Phaydre Amara Lawrence you are a Lady.” 

Slowing her pace as she passed dignitaries in the Stormwind gardens of Lion’s rest, running again after they passed. Darting around fountains and guards, making her way from the dormitories in the Mage Quarter to the libraries at the Cathedral.

She was already late for poultice class, but if she hurried she just might make it before her professor closed the door and she was locked out of it for the 3rd time this week alone.

Rounding a giant shrub, she could see the bridge to the cathedral, glancing at the giant clock she was home free she had 5 minutes before the door was locked. Cutting around a pillar she slammed into a wall at full force. Feeling herself be thrown backward in the air she grasped for her magic trying to keep from mortal injury upon landing. She watched in bitter irony as her books and bag and potion all sailed into the nearest fountain. Landing on the ground with a loud “OOOF!” She just laid there sprawled on the grass, looking over she could see her staff broken next to her. A kind old caretaker was pulling her sodden bag and things from the fountain that he had been cleaning. Looking back up at the sky, she wondered when they had put a wall in the middle of the path. Blinking she squinted into the sun.

Suddenly a very large shadow was cast over her, expecting it to be Eric from the Stormwind Guard, he was on duty normally at this time, and on occasion had given her a lift on his griffon when she was really late, today would qualify.

Opening one eye she was shocked at the beautiful blue ones looking back at her, his dark hair framing his chiseled face. It took Phay a moment to hear the words he was speaking “Miss… Miss? Are you ok? Do you need a healer?”

Grunting she sat up brushing off her robes, grass, and twigs sticking in her hair. Looking at the huge hand the man offered, her tiny one was dwarfed in his as he pulled her to her feet, somewhat forcefully yanking her from the ground.

Marcus had been leaning against a lamp post in the gardens, waiting for his contact to show up. He was about to give up on the Rogue when he was attacked from behind by what felt like a bird or something. Looking around he saw the tiny woman feet away from him laid out on the grass, she was obviously not an assassin, or if she was she was really bad at it.

Looking down at her Marc could only smirk, the tiny woman was lucky he hadn't been wearing his armor. She looked like she had just fought a war and didn't win, offering her his hand she seemed stunned, maybe a little slow, Marc wasn't sure if that was because she had just landed on her ass, or if it was her natural state.

When she was slow to take his hand, he called to her in his booming voice speaking in long drawn out words in case she was soft in the head. “MISS… MISS. ARE. YOU. OK?” Taking her tiny hand he yanked it, used to helping full grown men up in the sparring ring after he bested them not young girls. He felt the tiny frame land against him for a second time, this time he held on making sure she was steady on her feet before he let go. 

Huge green eyes looked up at him in shock, but she didn't flee. Reaching up he plucked a feather, a stick, and a pencil from her hair not entirely sure that all 3 hadn't been in it before their altercation.

Marcus watched as the doe-eyed girl filled with indignation and shoved at him “You forget yourself, Sir!” His head fell back in mocking laughter as his arms fell to the side. With an indignant sniff, she shoved away from his huge, hard body and pouted. 

Huffing as she spoke “I see nothing funny about this… this mess.” As if to punctuate her plight the clock tower struck the hour signaling the door to her class was officially closed, again. Screeching like a harpy she snatched up her soggy bag and spell book, her practice bandage poultices were still floating in the fountain ruined.

Leaning over trying to salvage some of them, she was kneeling on the edge of the fountain, Marcus looked on knowing this was going to end so badly for her, She was overreaching and it was just a matter of time. Sighing as he shook his head, he hopped into the fountain getting his new leather boots and breeches wet and fished out her sopping strips of cloth balls.

Walking up to her she watched as this mountain of a man stepped out of the water and handed her, her bandages. “Miss”

Taking them from him she nodded, muttering “thank you, Sir Knight.”

Marcus sat on the edge of the fountain and emptied out his boots as he watched the young woman flutter like a trapped bird from one wet item to the next. Suddenly realizing what she was about to do he shouted, “NO!!!” startling her and breaking her concentration. 

Suddenly a fireball flared up and chard the contents on the ground in front of her.

Spinning on him she stormed over “look at what you made me do!” She shoved him as if trying to push him into the fountain, his size against her all she did was slip backward angrily. His mocking laughter following her again as she stomped over to the half smoldering, half sodden remains of her backpack. 

Tears threatened, at this pace, she would miss her potions class too.

Marcus’s laughter ceased when he watched the little priests shoulder sag and then shake in silent tears, one thing he hated was to see a woman cry. 

Touching her shoulder he spun her around and pulled her into his arms, her dignity gone she gave up the pretense and just clung to him as she sobbed. He heard about how she was a failure and could never do anything right, she was always late and now she had set her own backpack on fire, she was never going to pass her healing arts class and she was a failure as a priest.

Marcus wasn't used to the emotional breakdown women seemed prone to. Life in a military camp you didn't see a lot of tears. 

Remembering herself she looked up at him tears still clinging to her lashes, wiping the wet spot she had made in his shirt. She blushed apologetically, wiping his shirt, stammering “I'm sorry, I'm just …” 

Tears overtook her a second time and this time she started to wail, hoping to save her a little dignity Marcus snatched up the mess that was her bag, and tugged her into a nearby tavern, forcing her into a chair in the corner. Barking at the serving girl for some tea for the girl, and something stronger for himself. 

Marcus watched the little priest cling to her mug sniffling, both of them sitting in silence as she regained her composure, finally getting a chance to look her over without her flailing about or assaulting him, he smiled. She was pretty in that girl next door kinda way, a lock of her hair was falling into her face and he reached out to hook it behind her ear, in the process, he could tell she reacted without thinking, as she leaned her face into the palm of his hand. 

He was about to say something when there was a shout from the tavern door that had her jumping to her feet, making him stand up and face the newcomer “Miss Lawrence! Being late is one thing, skipping class to hang out in drinking establishments with men is completely unacceptable for a woman of your breeding and social stature, come with me at once to the chapel and we will pray for guidance.”

Sheepishly she looked up at Marcus smiling weakly, “thank you for being kind, I ... I will see you around I'm sure.”

Nodding he watched her move quickly past the old woman with the pinched face, swallowing when she leveled her gaze at him. “And you, I would hope that a man of your standing would know better than to corrupt a young innocent.”  
Marcus held his hands up in protest “I did nothing to the maiden, she was the one in the flummox and I simply made sure she was safe until she calmed down. I meant her no harm and her reputation is, and was safe with me, frankly I am offended you would insinuate otherwise.” 

She nodded “very well, thank you for looking after her.” With that, the older woman turned and marched her charge toward the cathedral Marcus couldn't help but laugh watching the little priest try and talk her way out of whatever trouble she was in.

Weeks past and neither really thought much about the other until the memorial celebration for the battle of the broken shore, and the anniversary of King Varian’s death. 

Marcus was leading green recruits into parade formation, his armor had been polished to a high shine his metals hung on his uniform with pride. They would hold vigil for every hour that the battle had raged on, and at the stroke of the time, their King fell they would take a knee and honor him for the final hour. The entire vigil would take place over 48 hours some were committed to the full 48 as Marcus was, some were rotating, to ensure that no soldier was in distress. Starting hour five, and every hour after that the acolytes in the city were silently weaving their way through the soldiers and making sure they were hydrated and in good health.

His eyes spotted her in her stark white ceremonial robes, smirking to himself she looked perfect in her gown. The young female acolytes' makeup had been done for the ceremony making them all look like flawless perfect dolls. 

Then there was her she had a black smudge on her cheek already, and that one stubborn curl had come loose from the intricate hairstyle piled painfully on top of her head. Shaking his head as she stood in front of him, he was so much taller than her that she whispered to him “Sir could you lean down?”

He smiled at her with his eyes, but that was the only thing that moved, gasping she recognized her warrior from her horrendous morning weeks ago that she was still on disciplinary restrictions for. Tapping her toe to his boot she hissed, her eyes darting to her matron, annoyed that yet again this man would cause her trouble. “Sir, I need to make sure you are ok, please either remove your gauntlet or lean down so I can check your vitals on your forehead.” 

When it was obvious to her that he was not going to comply she moved on, making him smirk at the small victory. It was short lived when much to his dismay about a half hour later she was back in front of him again this time with two apple crates, he watched in horror as the tiny girl climbed precariously on top of them to finally reach eye level.

The look of condemnation was written all over her face and Marcus had a brief moment of guilt when she glared at him as she hissed “why must you be so damn impossible.” 

The hiss of “Shhhhhh” was directed at them from the same older woman who had collected her from the tavern. 

Gingerly she pressed her cool fingertips to his temples instantly he felt a shiver run through him his body cooling, the ache in his left hip from standing eased up, the tension in his body of the hours in the practice ring slipping from his joints. Her face screwed up in concern she rested her hand on his shoulder and slowly moved it down his sword arm, he hissed when she touched an old wound that ached badly at times. His reaction threw her off balance, her arms suddenly windmilling. Marcus simply reacted, his arm shot out pulling her hard against him, her face smashing into his medals on his chest slicing her lip wide open and making her nose gush coating them both in blood, rendering her momentarily unconscious. Cursing under his breath he scooped her up and carried her to the sidelines looking around desperately there was no one to relieve him of his burden they were all off looking after other people, so he did the only thing he could think of he carried her back to the barracks. 

Sitting her down on the edge of his bunk he assessed the damage, handing her a cloth she held it to her lip, she had been calm but now that they were alone the tears started, sighing he knelt in front of her “little priest you are a sight.” Looking at her nose he grimaced it was broken and he needed to straighten it or she would have a crooked one “holding her face in his hands he tilted hers up to his leaning in he pressed his lips to her forehead and whispered against her skin “I'm sorry.” 

Before she could ask for what, he grabbed her nose and straightened it the look of shock on her face only lasted a second before she turned whiter than the makeup smeared all over her face and passed out on his bunk. The string of expletives that passed Marcus’s lips would have impressed every grizzled veteran, unfortunately, the only one to witness his cursing was passed out in his bed. 

Looking around the sparse room he knew he wasn't going anywhere for awhile, shrugged out of his armor, he would go back on parade later when some of the group rotated, till then he might as well be comfortable and get the blood off his armor. 

She looked so tiny on his cot, he had heard her come too while he was changing out of his armor and by the time he was done she was sound asleep on his cot, her bloodied rag pressed against her lip and nose. The front of her white gown was splattered with red, watching her sleep she looked so young and innocent like this, hooking the errant curl behind her ear smoothing it back. Stormwind itself was shut down, everyone was in the square which made the barracks and surrounding establishments eerily quiet.

Barring the door, he knew it was a double edge sword because people would assume, but better they assume then barging in getting the wrong idea. Stretching out in the one hard wooden chair in his room for the first time Marcus realized he had never spent any real time in the small space other than to sleep.

Crossing his arms over his broad chest his feet splayed in front of the uncomfortable chair he tried to nap, but when he heard her dreaming and whimpering crying out in her sleep he sighed and pressing his back to the wall slid in behind her wrapping his arms around her whispering words of comfort soon her body relaxed against his, and the whimpering stopped. Groaning to himself it suddenly hit him how long it had been since he had the company of the female kind, pushing those thoughts aside he rested his head on top of hers the smell of Astral Glory enveloping them, slowly sleep took them both.

Phay was having the most delicious dream, a beautiful prince had whisked her away citing that he wanted her all for himself, in her dream he was ravishing her lips, his hands caressing her, her robes were undone and he was about to touch her intimately when pain rocketed through her jolting her awake. 

Blinking the throbbing in her nose subsiding she felt herself enveloped in strong arms, the room was pitch black with no windows she couldn't tell if it was night or day. Shifting in the strong arms she felt herself being pulled back against a very well put together man. Phay knew she should be more concerned then she was, but something told her she was safe, that no harm would come to her here, laying her head back down sleep rapidly took her again. 

This time when she awoke she was on top of what felt like a rock shifting she straddled the rock balancing on it reaching out into the darkness she sent up an orb so she could see, bathing the room in a dim orange glow. Gasping she looked down realizing she wasn't outside at all between her thighs was a very hard body of “YOU!” Slapping his chest, “where have you taken me?”

Marcus’s eyes popped open and a slow smirk spread over his lips as he shifted under her, trying to keep his hardness away from her, his hand on her hips “relax little priest, you fell and smashed your face I brought you to my barracks so I could let you recover. You were dreaming and I comforted you that is all, your innocence such as it is, is safe with me.”

Scrambling off him she backed up and tripped falling over on the floor making him curse “dammit little priest you are determined to injure yourself, sit the fuck down and stop.” Groaning when the waterworks started, he could only shake his head and help her up off the floor. 

Lighting the oil lamp on the table he assessed that there was no more damage other than dirt to her robe, but it was long past clean anyhow.

Marcus didn't know what to do with her so he did the only thing he could, pulling her into his lap and held her rocking her.

He was lost in thought when he heard her small voice in the dimness “Phaydre.” pulling back to look at her “What?” snuffling she cleared her throat, regaining some composure she answered him. “My name is Phaydre.” 

The low rumble in his chest “well Miss Phaydre it's nice to meet you formally, my name is…” 

His words were cut off with the banging on the door and shouting “Commander! Commander, if you are in there please open the door! There is a missing acolyte and she was last seen with you.” 

Ignoring the demands he held his finger to his lips until he heard the High Lords voice “Marcus, open the door.” 

He was in a white shirt, linen pants and bare feet, he knew it looked bad but he couldn't exactly refuse the High lord entry, the man had a key to the room and could just open the door, the knocking was a courtesy and no more, Marcus knew that.

Opening the door blocking it so they couldn't see in, “Sir?” There stood the high lord, the recruit who had been standing next to him and Phay’s headmistress, yea they were screwed.

The High Lord nodded at him “Commander you were last seen carrying off an acolyte can you tell me where you took her?” 

Stammering Marcus nodded “She, uh, her nose was broken and she split her lip so I didn't want her to get in trouble for being covered in blood and well...” 

The headmistress held up her hand impatiently “fine, where did you take her? She's not in her dorm, or in any medical tent.”

Sighing he held the door open further, showing them his guest “She's here, she passed out and I didn't want her to be alone. Then we both fell asleep.” 

The look if shock on the recruits face and amusement on the HighLord's was only overshadowed by the furry on the headmistress. 

She was so angry that she could barely make the full words form “do you, sweet maker what have you done? Phaydre Lawrence, you are hereby stripped of your title of acolyte and expelled from this establishment, pack your bags you will return to your family in disgrace.” 

Phay gasped “On what grounds? I have done nothing wrong?! I swear to you I have done nothing immoral!” Spinning on Marcus she begged him “them Marcus tell them we never, I never, nothing happened!”

Hissing the headmistress snatched Phay by the arm shaking her violently “you were in the locked room with a half-naked man, barely dressed and you expect me to believe you are still pure. I saw you two together in the bar, and how intimately you touched him at the parade it was disgusting I can only imagine where you let him touch you behind a locked door, you harlot.”

Wailing Phay held her hand out to Marcus “tell them, tell them we have never even kissed, please! Commander this is my life!”

Marcus tried to plead with the headmistress but she wasn't listening. He watched concerned as she dragged Phay away towards the mage quarter.

Shaking head head the HighLord patted Marcus on the shoulder “there is nothing you could have done, she's been looking for a reason, any reason to kick that young girl out of the conclave and honestly a spirited girl like that would waste away in an institution like that, you chose well, that fiery girl has a warrior's soul and will serve you well.”

Shaking his head “Sir she isn't my.” 

The Highlord cut him off, leveling him with his gaze “She comes from a noble family Commander, I would hate to see her shamed by one of my men are we understood?”

All Marcus could do was a nod and reply “Yes Sir.”

Marcus rejoined the vigil, his mind spinning with thoughts of the small priest, he was so distracted he flinched when an acolyte touched him during hour 40.

A message had been sent to her parents and their response was surprisingly fast. She was ruined, they were marrying her off to an old fat noble, she would be his 4th wife the other three having died in childbirth and disease, she was to wait there till they could arrive with her husband to collect her, she would be wed before she breached Stormwinds gates. Till then she was under lock and key, only allowed out with an escort for two hours a day.

As the days passed the panic set in, she needed to escape, there was no way she was marrying that pig of a man. The opportunity finally presented itself her escort was flirting with one of the merchants on the docks, He wasn't watching her and there was a ship fully loaded and she could hear the deck hands saying they were leaving as soon as their Commander arrived. 

Praying they didn't find her until it was too late, she set a glamor of herself sitting on a bench meditating her escort wouldn't realize it wasn't her until he either tried to talk to it, or she was too far to project it. 

Stowed away securely with the provisions she hid in the hold, she heard the sound of heavy footfalls overhead and what sounded like scrambling to attention she couldn't hear what they were saying but she knew whoever they were waiting on had arrived and they were getting underway.

It took two full days for someone to find her, and when she was thrust through the captain's doors into his suite the two of them just stared at each other blinking. Marcus shook his head found his words first “Little Priest I can't seem to shake you so I suppose I will just have to put you to work unless that is, you would like me to send word back to Stormwind and your parents can meet us at the next port?”

His last words loosened her tongue “NO!” catching herself she cleared her throat “I mean, please No, I have never been on an adventure, there is nothing left for me back in Stormwind except a forced marriage and pissed off parents. You won't even know I’m here.”

 

Marcus’s head fell back in laughter “Oh Little Priest I highly doubt that you and I tend to crash into each other.”

Blushing she nodded “well let me help any way I can.”

As the journey progressed they fell into a comfortable routine Marcus was very tight-lipped about their destination only really citing that she would see when they got there and as she had never been any place before it was all a new adventure. 

There had been a bought of stomach distress pass through the ship, it happened when men were unwashed in confined spaces, handling food. Finally feeling like she was ahead of the sickness he found her leaning on the railing of the ship in the quiet and darkness of the night.

Bumping her shoulder, he smiled down at her “how are you holding up Little Priest? I will make a sailor of you yet.” She smiled up at him “I’m doing good, tired but good I love this part of the night it's like floating in glass out here.”

Marcus looked out over the water his voice taking on a haunted tone “I’ve been released from my duties to the King to pursue a personal matter. I don't know exactly where this will take me, or what we will face but I feel like somehow you are supposed to be with me when I get there, does that make any sense at all?” 

Scoffing before she could answer he blurted out “of course it doesn't, hell it sounds even crazier to me when I say it out loud, what I'm trying to say is, Phaydre, if you don't want to continue on with us just say the word and in whatever port we are at I will give you coin and help you find safe passage to wherever it is you are going.”

They stood there shoulder to shoulder in silence for a few moments before she responded. “I… I have nowhere to go, and even if I did, I think... I think I'm somehow supposed to see this through with you.”

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, smirking at the wayward curl on her cheek. He watched as she gently slipped her small hand into his large one their fingers curling around each other, at that moment they both felt everything change, they just weren't sure if that was good or bad yet.

Leaning down he kissed the back of her hand, smiling at her sudden intake of breath, turning to face her he tugged her shall around her tighter “You should get some sleep, we have long days ahead.”

Touching his bicep she sighed “don't stay out here too long.” He listened to her footfalls  
as she disappeared into her cabin, she was a distraction, more and more he was losing his focus on his plans and a certain priest was occupying his thoughts, this wasn't good he was too close now he couldn't afford to be distracted by her, taking a deep breath he chuckled even out here the smell of Astral glory hung in the air after she left. 

He heard heavy footfalls to his left turning his head in the direction of the approaching person he hung his head and laughed “Max, you salty bastard, how long have you been standing there?” 

The well-seasoned sailor waved his hand dismissively “long enough to know courting when I see it.”

Marcus dropped his shoulders forward leaning on his elbows much like he had found Phay earlier “you need your eyes checked old man there is nothing going on with me and Miss Lawrence.” 

The raspy full-throated laugh barked from the grizzled old man, “right Miss Lawrence is it, that's not the name I hear called out in your cabin when you lock your door and are alone Captain.” 

Marcus was at a loss for words, shocked that he wasn't as quiet as he assumed he was “you dirty old bastard. Stay the fuck away from my quarters.” 

The old sailor laughed and waved his hand at him “pfft... we all see it, we all see the glances between you both, when you aren't looking, the lassy gives you just as many.”

Shaking his head Marc stood up to his full height stretching “don't you have things to do old man other than meddling in my personal life?”

Chuckling Max nodded as he was walking away “aye but this is more fun, just to see who will hold out longer you or the lassy … I'm sorry Miss Lawrence.” The old man made Air quotes around her formal name as he left. 

With a shake of his head, Marcus turned his gaze back out to the water. Alone once more his thoughts turned to the matter at hand..reaching under the shirt he wore, he pulled out a medallion no bigger than his hand though it was old and somewhat faded, the details etched into the metal were still visible. On one side was the crest of the Alliance, the lion sigil of Stormwind, the other side, however, was marked with the sigil of Lordaeron. Gazing at it, he sighed heavily. “Whoever made this for me must have had a reason to do so.” Securing the medallion back underneath his shirt he returns to his quarters for the night.

Days passed one bleeding into the other, evenings both Phay and Marc were finding was their favorite time of the day, when people weren't making demands on their time they were able to relax. 

After the long days, he found her sitting alone sipping her tea and he felt compelled to join her, at first it was fluff things, nothing more then the weather, food, polite easy conversation but soon it developed into more personal things. One such night ended in a heated debate on freedoms of magic users, of which Marcus felt sometimes they had far too much. That conversation ended with her stomping off to bed, and then the next day showing up on the bridge in shackles that she had put on herself to make a point. His patience tested, he tugged the chains pulling her hard against him, an edge to his voice as he spoke: “be careful little Priest, or I might use the restraints for more than you bargained for.”

The air was getting crisper they were seeing more ice flows which meant land wasn't too far off, she had heard of places like this and was excited to see the new creatures and herbs.

 

The knock came softly on the door, his hand hesitating, she had retired early without their usual evening tea, he had planned to tell her everything he knew over that, so when she didn't show up he had gone back and forth for the last few hours debating telling her at all. Staring at the wooden door he almost hoped she was asleep and didn't respond, jumping back when she flung open the door hastily tying her robes around her ready for action “what is it? Is someone sick?” 

Shaking his head no, he nodded at her little room “May I come in, we need to talk.”

A quick barb on the edge of her tongue was fast swallowed when she looked up and saw the seriousness in his face, they had been traveling for almost 2 months now together. She heard the rumors about her, men liked to talk just as much as women do, especially when threatened with death if they so much as made her feel uncomfortable, everyone just assumed they were sleeping together. 

Opening the door wider in an invitation, he stepped in, sitting on the edge of her little bed, he looked up and his eyes, maker she was overwhelmed with the need to protect this man, from what she didn't know, but the look of pain broke her heart. 

Sitting next to him she took his hand softly sending healing into his arm, she knew it plagued him on nights like this. Her voice soft she spoke his name like a caress “Marcus?” 

Loathing to let her hand go he took the medallion that hung around his neck and pulled it over his head handing it to her. Her fingers caressed the shape it was heavier than she anticipated, smiling to herself she had to resist the urge to bring it to her lips the metal was warm from resting against his flesh, she was confused she knew the symbol of the alliance and had seen this other symbol before, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out where, or when. 

Slowly Marcus began to tell her of his life how he was found on the steps in an orphanage in Stormwind with nothing of an identity other than his name and that medallion. Phay listened, leaning in closer as his voice rose and fell telling her of his search, her fingers caressed his hand and her other hand ran up and down his arm and leg in a comforting gesture. Marcus didn't even notice when the two of them were leaning against each other her head on his bicep.

Taking a deep breath he finished his tale and said: “we will land in Northrend soon, I feel like they might have some more answers, Kadgar has been helpful to a point but either the mage knows nothing or is hiding something, either way, I've gotten all the help I can from him.”

Sighing he squinted out her porthole, the moon was high and full, she kissed his shoulder, it wasn't the first time she had done something like that, she was forever slipping her arm into his or holding his hand but this time maybe it was the location it felt like more like an invitation. 

Turning to look at her his breath caught, he couldn't have stopped if a 1000 orcs were at the door, slowly his head dipped down and he captured her lips with his, the fire between them ignited and he pulled her into his lap, she returned the kiss as he deepened it. 

The delicious moan that slipped from her lips had him kissing down her throat, he was about to ask her if she was sure when suddenly the call of Land sounded overhead. Jumping apart like scalded cats he reached for the door, pausing he was about to say something and then thought better of it. Ripping open the door in frustration, he stormed above deck running his hands through his hair in agitation. 

Docking at night was always treacherous, docking in New Hearthglen at night was suicide, the mountains didn't just end at the coastline, during the day you could see and avoid the rocky ridges at night you were blind, not to mention the undead of the Forgotten Shore. Calling to his men “Drop anchor this is as close as we go.”

He passed her door and paused, he didn't know on the other side she had heard him approach and was breathlessly waiting for the knock. Pressing his hand to the wooden door he turned and headed past to where his quarters were. Disappointed Phay blew out her lamp and crawled into bed.

Their reception at New Hearthglen was warm, despite the weather, it wasn't often they had a champion of the King, a man who had been on the campaign against the Lich King with Tirion Fordring was suddenly on their shores asking for a favor. He gave his men leave for the week with a strict warning that the anchor would be drawn up at dawn in 7 days those not on the boat wouldn't get paid and would need to find their own way back. Looking at his stowaway he was worried that this would be where their adventure ended, they hadn't talked much about what happens when they got here. 

Slipping her fingers into his hand she smiled up at him “Ok Commander the inn first? For a hot meal and to wash the encrusted salt off?”

Looking down at the top of her head he smiled “alright.”

For two days she stood at his side when he talked to every scholar and charmed every keeper of history from New Hearthglen to the Wyrmrest Temple telling his tale. Finally, someone suggested the library in the catacombs of the Temple it's where books that sometimes held less than favorable events were kept. After securing permission with the help of Phay and her charming the cantankerous old man who guarded the forgotten library they were locked in. 

Row upon row of heavy volumes lined the walls and shelves there were stacks of disheveled books, Phaydre wanted to weep it would take them years to search everyone. Choking back her disappointment and panic, she nodded at the west wall. “I will start over here you start there if you figure out any order, for the love of the maker let me know.” 

They were well into day two only stopping when exhaustion made it impossible to see the pages any more. Dragging themselves back to the inn only to get up within a few hours and start all over again.

She was nibbling on a slice of apple as she searched the shelves along the front of the room, she had given up looking in each book it would take them lifetimes to go through them all and was just reading titles. Phay spotted something, it was an older book very worn but on the spine was the same sigel that was on Marc’s medallion. Shouting in triumph she reached to pull the book out and the chair she had been using as a ladder tilted sending her to the stone floor in a waterfall of books.

Marcus heard the commotion and came running only to shake his head. She was on her knees scrambling through the books shouting excitedly “it was right here, I had my hand on it, the emblem was the same!!!”

Snatching the book off the floor she held it up triumphantly. All Marcus could do was stare at it, potentially in those pages held all his answers. Holding the book in his hands he looked at Phaydre, she had seen this through with him, even though he had been looking a lifetime she was here in the end when it mattered. Remembering the words the old keeper of the library said: “history is written by the victors, but it's good to keep a record of the other side too, down here you will find a lot of the wrong side of history.”

Sitting together at the table they had covered in discarded books, they poured over the newest hope it was fascinating the tale of Terenas Menethil and his campaigns against the Orcs when Arthas was a young boy. Phay was so caught up in the romance between Terenas and one of his generals Josalynn Marcus, suddenly the story began to have some similarities to Marcus’s life. When Josalynn gave birth to a son.

Phay slammed the book closed, she knew he would make her open it but if she could save him the words she just read maybe… maybe she could set the book on fire? Marcus looked at her strangely “Phay?” 

All she could do was shake her head clutching the book to her chest. “Please, I beg of you, Marc.”

Grabbing the book he tugged it from her death grip and flipped pages trying to find the one they had been on. Marcus blinked and read the words again “The only person present at the birth of the bastard son was Khadgar. Josalynn begged him to keep her secret, taking the boy away giving him only her last name and the sigil of his birthright. The alliance was in such turmoil that they both knew the boy would be hunted by all sides if anyone knew.” Marcus looked up at her shock on his face, year and years he had lived in Stormwind with that Mage, he had begged him to tell him anything and the man had lied to him even as an adult he still lied to him he had tried to stop this trip made him postpone it for years. 

He caught movement in the corner of his eye with rage and a battle cry worthy of a warrior such as he was, he pinned the traitorous mage to the stone wall at the point of a sword. “You lying bastard, I trusted you, I begged you, when I was little you would rock me as I cried myself to sleep making myself sick over this. This whole time you knew, you not only knew you were there! How… How could you do this to me and still call yourself my friend I loved you like a father you were the only one I had?!” 

Phaydre clung to his arm focusing on Marcus she kept saying over and over “Please don't kill him, he can't answer your questions if he's dead.” Marcus looked at her and bellowed “he hasn't answered them for the 30 years I've asked, why the fuck would he start now?”

Khadgar held up his hand and slipped one into his robes holding a letter that was aged and worn, it bore the same seal as Marcus’s Medallion.  
Her heart was breaking for him, the pain knowing how betrayed he must feel, how confused, his world spinning. 

They were still in the library the letter Khadgar had finally given to him, written to Marcus by his mother, how many times had he begged the mage for any information on his parents and he had this the whole time, he knew and he lied to him. At that moment he didn't know which betrayal was worse.

Marcus snatched the letter and ripped it open, the mage taking the opportunity to get away Khadgar paused in the doorway before he disappeared. “I lied because I made a promise to the woman I loved, even if her heart was never mine, I still loved her with everything that I had, and I have kept that promise until this day to protect you from your past and keep you safe. You are the only son I will ever have. And it kills me to see her eyes looking back at me now with such pain. I'm sorry Marcus, I should have told you sooner but, well …” His head dropped down and he nodded “I should have told you sooner.”

Reading over his shoulder Phay read the letter  
“My dearest Boy, if you are reading this then we have failed to keep you safe from it all and for that I'm sorry. I don't expect you to understand why I did what I did, someday if you have children of your own you may understand. Know that you were created in love, and were always wanted. Had your father known of you he would have proudly claimed you and that would have put you in danger, from all sides. I did what I felt was right, please forgive me. 

I this life and Beyond I love you always, your mother.”

 

The books laid scattered on the table open in a grotesque display of the evidence of his deleted line, layed out in the dusty tombs. Part of her wished they had never come, that he never knew who his father was, but a man like Marcus would have never rested till he knew the truth, all she could do now was help him deal with this information. 

She was lost, watching this magnificent warrior she had fallen in love with the last few months crumble before her, it broke her heart. His head in his hands she did the only thing she could, warding the room to save his pride, the last thing he needed was some nosey steward traversing into the bowels of the temple, it was unlikely but still. This gave him the ability to rage and mourn in private with only her and the rats to bear witness.

Stepping in front of him she pressed his head to her chest, running her fingers through his long hair, pulling out the half ponytail and dragging her nails through it, slowly he loosened up and then suddenly he clung to her. 

There were no tears, men like Marcus rarely cried, words tumbled from his lips like “Monster, tainted bloodline… and furry.” They were so jumbled she didn't try and understand he wasn't talking to her so much as just talking, his personal thoughts spilling out. 

Leaning her head down she kissed the top of his, this action seemed to remind him that he wasn't alone. When he looked up at her, the pain in his eyes took her breath away, lifting his chin she pressed her lips to his, the spark that had been smoldering ignited and he rose to his full height lifting her onto the table behind them. 

His breath suddenly ragged he begged her “leave me to my books and rage if you stay, I.. I’m not fit company, I won't be gentle.” 

She lifted his chin and made him look into her eyes, he flinched at the love he saw reflected in hers, unsure or unwilling to trust it he tried to turn away but she caressed his face and whispered. “I choose This, I choose Us, I choose You.” 

Shaking his head, his long silken waves falling over his shoulders he tried again this time in anger he bellowed “I said GO! Don't you have any more pride than to whore yourself to a bastard son and brother of a traitor.”

Placing her hand over his heart as she repeated her words “I choose THIS, I choose US, I choose YOU.” Over and over like a mantra as he spewed venom and hate at her, trying to get her to leave. 

Still, her words persisted, doing the only thing he could think of to stop them he crushed his lips to hers, his tongue thrust into her mouth fucking it, her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer, her thighs opened pulling him closer. 

His thin filament of control was shattered, had he known or even thought about it he would have never done it, but with everything raging in him, he gave into to his primal side snapping the chains that held her robe closed he feasted on her large breasts as they tumbled free, sucking on them lapping at them biting her nipples, visions of dark-haired babies feasting on them flooded his mind. 

With frantic fingers he ripped open his pants and palmed his cock, it was hard and the tip oozed precum he was panting and predatorial, Phay knew she could leave, instead she let her robe slip down her arms leaving her naked, displayed before him, shakily she let her thighs fall open the cool air on her hot flesh made her gasp.

His fingers reached out and slid through her wetness, the calloused fingers rubbed her clit making her breath quicken. His eyes held a warning that he gave voice to “last chance little one” she opened her legs wider in invitation and slid closer to the edge of the table. 

His control evaporated and he slammed into her in one hard thrust. Her world suddenly white in pain, biting her lip hard, to stop the scream as he tore through her innocence, she would not give him cause to stop, she wanted this, as much as he needed this. 

Clinging to her he took her hard, words flying, his hips relentless as he took her on the table. Phay pressed her lips to his ear and whispered over and over “you are loved you are safe.” with a bellow of her name he filled her tight walls, deep inside her his cock exploded. 

Looking between them he saw the evidence of her innocence coating their thighs and his cock he looked devastated and was about to apologize when she stopped him by holding her hand over his mouth. “No don't you dare take this from me, damn you. I saved myself for you, I wanted it to be you.” 

Stammering he stepped back his blood stained cock limp against his leg, hopping off the table naked she held his face in her hands “I love you, you big dumb asshole and while it wasn't exactly like I pictured it, it's done. If you want you can make it up to me in your rooms at the inn and make love to me there.”

He wrapped her in his arms and held onto her, it wasn't until she felt him shaking that she knew what was happening, holding him tight she let the proud man sob into her hair. For all that was lost this day, they had each other, they would always have each other when the world got crazy or too loud they would navigate it together.

Picking up the robe from the table he slipped it over her arms and held the front of it closed, his tongue thick with so much that he needed to say. “Phay...I” 

Shaking her head a tear slipped down her cheek looking away she quickly wiped it away she could hear the regret in his voice. “No, please don’t say it, don't tell me that you are sorry or it shouldn't have happened or that you don't have those feelings for me, please just…” 

Her words were cut off when the giant man scooped her into his arms and crashed his lips to hers everything he needed to say, everything she needed him to say at that moment he said with his lips and tongue and hands her robe slipped to the floor with a flick of her wrist she lit the stone fireplace, her eyes never leaving his she walked backward to the reading pillows strewn in front of the fireplace like makeshift seating. This time she took her time slipping him out of his clothes, she had seen him shirtless before this time she leaned in and kissed every scar the last one she looked up as she pressed her lips to his heart. 

Shaking his head the protests began, “I'm too old for you, you are noble birth.” giggling she bit his nipple “so are you Lord Menethil.” Growling at the use of a damaged title he flipped her onto her back on the pillows and devoured her lips, his thick fingers slowly slipping inside her caressing her slick pearl, leaning on one arm he looked into her eyes, they were so vulnerable it took her breath away, “tell me… tell me you want this, even knowing who my blood is shared with, tell me you want me.”

Phay held Marcus’s face in her hands and whispered: “I love you.”

Slowly this time, naked together he eased his thick root inside her, the slow sensations made her cry out and cling to him her walls were stretched impossibly tight around him, there was nothing small about Marcus Menethil, shifting her hips it was his turn to curse and cry out as he slid deeper into her, he could feel every flutter, every heartbeat. Looking down into her eyes as their bodies were joined in the most intimate way, he was overcome with need and love for this little priest. 

They didn't speak of the catacombs for the rest of their time in Northrend after they returned to the inn that night each to their own room, it was like a river beast in the room. Marcus was sure she regretted what they had done even though she had assured him otherwise at the time but now she could barely look at him and it seemed she used any excuse to not be around him now. 

The last few days in port the crew and Marcus were busy loading the ship, he had stopped by her rooms just to make sure she was ok and she was already out for the day. 

Phaydre was uncertain of her future, she couldn't return to Stormwind by now her parents would have arrived and hopefully left, but the threat of marriage to a man she could never love was still there. She had met with an emissary of a powerful leader and they promised her safe passage and a place to stay in Lunar fall if she would act as a personal diplomat, a liaison between her employer and the other factions, helping keep the little garrison safe in the wake of such chaos.

She wanted to beg Marcus to join her, together they could have an amazing life, restarting where no one knew their pasts. She had paused at his door a dozen times in the days that followed their encounter in the Temple library, the one time she had seen him he was in the tavern with his men and had a barely dressed female night elf hanging off of him. 

It was the night before he was to lift anchor, he was planning on sleeping on the ship, he kept telling himself that he could talk to her better when they were finally back on the ship, he would take her anywhere she wanted to go only returning to Stormwind to change crew that didn't want to join them.

Headed to his room at the inn to pack he ran into a deadly looking demon hunter leaving her room re-buckling his disheveled armor. 

Betrayed twice in one trip, somehow he felt he should have seen this one coming, he snatched the satchel from at his feet, stormed down to the innkeeper paid their tab and left a note and a small coin purse for her at the desk.

The old sailor watched his commander stand at the bow of the ship staring at the docks they were moored just offshore that way their size didn't interfere with trade being in port for a week. The sun was just cresting the mountains chasing the darkness of the night. Max touched Marcus’s arm “The men are ready when you are, I fear the Lassy isn't coming.”

Squinting Marcus saw movement on the dock, his heart leaped with joy he was about to shout for a man to row to shore, hell he would swim there himself if he had too. Tonight he would tell her his plans, grinning as her hood fell back the predawn light glinting off something in her hair. Before he could utter a word the Demon Hunter from the inn stepped in behind her and with his hand in the middle of her back and holding her other one ushered her to a waiting vessel it was all Marcus could do not rage across the water to rip the creature's arm off how dare he touch her.

Phaydre cried herself to sleep that night she had talked to the Kayn Sunfury the Illidari lieutenant earlier in the day assuring him that she would be in contact with him when she reached her destination. As they were talking in the inn she noticed a wound that was causing Kayn distress, not taking no for an answer she dragged the protesting Illidari to her rooms where she could treat the poisoned wound in the delicate place without the risk to the lieutenant's dignity.

She had talked to Max the day before because Marcus was nowhere to be found and he had told her of the crew's plans to sleep on the ship so they could be underway at first light. Her bag slung over her shoulder she cheerfully greeted the matron of the Inn, that's when she told her the rooms were settled up until the next day and handed her the note and coin purse.

Returning to her rooms her world spun, the note was simple direct, just like the man she loved. It would have made her smile if it wasn't a goodbye letter. 

“Little priest, I hope this helps fund your future adventures. Maybe our paths will cross again someday. ~M~”

Lucky for Phay she ran into Kayn again that evening, his offer of passage to her new home still stood, making him smile, well show a lot of teeth when she finally accepted it. 

Waiting on the docks in the early morning, the fog was so thick you could barely see but she could just make out the ship. On the precipice of melancholy, she felt a gentle hand touch her back, looking up she smiled at Kayn. Grinning at her he nodded to their vessel “so I have time to get to know my Lord's newest emissary, you and I will be working closely together I've been informed, are you sure I can’t convince you to take up residence in Dalaran? Why Lunarfall?” distracted she stumbled on the ramp to the ship holding her up Kayn helped her board. 

Shaking her head “No, Dalaran is too saturated with people for me. Lunar fall was ravaged by the Iron Horde, but it is beautiful and isolated when I'm not on missions for our Lord I plan on helping rebuild and establish a strong garrison maybe someday have a family. Although according to the papers you have given me I have an apartment in Dalaran as well?”

Kayn shrugged “well the alternative is you sleep in a camp with us, and I somehow think Illidan would prefer his Diplomat well rested. Your task may seem simple but, and I quote “find me someone that will charm the sheep of the other factions so I can do my damn job, without killing them.” 

Her head fell back in laughter making her cloak fall away from her head, the Illidari warglaive crown naming her new position as Illidan’s emissary glinted in her hair there was no mistaking who she represented.

Days turned to weeks, and weeks into months, soon more than a year and then two had passed. She often thought of him, especially when she was in Lunarfall, he would have loved it there. Her job was going very well, Illidan was imposing but fair in the two-plus years she had worked alongside him they had developed an understanding she didn't waste his time with anything trivial, and as a result he trusted her judgment and knew if she demanded to see him it was important, and he would make time. He spent most of his time on the vindicar now battling in Argus as were most of the forces it seemed to be the legion's last stand 

Standing in Dalaran she was carrying scrolls and parchment books and trying to balance a bag on her hip equally full as she ascended the stairs to Krasus landing making a dash to the line for the beacon to the Vindicar. Illidan couldn't leave Krokuun and in his last missive to her “if she needed him that badly then come to him but for the love of the maker be careful, and don't wear those stupid shoes.”

Almost tumbling through the second beacon landing on the surface from the Vindicar she ran straight into a wall of metal. Stammering an apology as she stepped back scrambling to pick up all the random papers she dropped. 

That's when she heard it, the voice that still chased her in her dreams. “Phaydre?” She felt the blood rush out of her face not wanting to look up but knowing she had to, stammering a name her lips had turned to a personal mantra when she was alone in the dark. “Marcus?!” 

Handing her the scattered papers he had picked up he offered her a hand “it’s... It's been a long time!” 

She almost blurted out 2 years 8 months 23 days and seven hours, but thankfully what came out of her mouth was “yes, it has. How have you been?”

Before he could answer more than “good” her name was being bellowed across the camp making her flinch. Looking at Illidan annoyed she held up a hand calling back to him “I'm here! maker dial it back a little.” Nodding at Marcus, they could both feel the gaze of the demon hunter on them “well it was nice to see you but he gets cranky when I make him wait for anything, maybe we can catch up later?”

Marcus nodded and watched as she stormed over to the big bad demon waving scrolls the sight of her putting him in his place would have been funny if Marcus wasn't so jealous of the way the two of them interacted with each other it seemed surprisingly intimate.

When she was finished, she glanced over in the direction that Marcus had been but he wasn't there. Illidan commented “friend of yours?” nodding slowly without thinking she responded still looking in the spot he had stood “once upon a time…”

Marcus was sitting in camp with his men, quiet that night, his arms making long strokes with the whetstone against his sword. Glancing at his shield he was deep in thought about how to get the teeth dents out of it, and possibly a raven-haired emissary. Had he not been so distracted he would have sensed the Demon Hunter approaching, as it was suddenly the space next to him was occupied by Illidan. “So you are the man who broke my little priest heart.”

Marcus stammered “excuse me?”

Illidan handed him a small piece of parchment “she maintains an apartment in Dalaran for when we need to meet like today, she will be there for the next few days. Do with that information what you will Commander.” 

With that the Demon Hunter stood and made a move to leave, pausing he turned back and focused those green orbs on Marcus adding the words “you are a good soldier, I would hate to have to kill you.” 

Shrugging like they were talking about the weather he left leaving Marcus to look at the numbers on the paper, he knew where this was he had walked by it a 1000 times in the last few years, he couldn't help but wonder if she had been there then.

It was early evening when he took the beacon from Krokuun back to Dalaran he had no plan other than to just, well he didn't know. He spotted her in the inn a smile played at his lips, he should have known she would be there drinking tea and working. Marcus stepped in the doorway just as he spotted Kayn touch her arm making her turn in her seat and present her with a ring.

In true animated Phaydre fashion she shouted in excitement, burst into tears and hugged the man. Turning to leave Marcus couldn't watch the rest, it was good to see she was happy and he hated to admit it but what he knew of Kayn Sunfury, he was a good man. Before he got more than a hundred paces he heard his name being shouted “Marcus!!!” 

Turning he plastered a smile on his face, waving at her, he groaned as she rushed over to him “were you even going to say hello?”

Anger bubbled up on his tongue it wasn't bad enough he had to watch it happen now he was expected to socialize too. “Well you were occupied, congratulations by the way I've fought alongside Kayn and he is a man of worth.”

Frowning she shook her head “what are you talking about?” Then it dawned on her and she burst out laughing which only served to piss him off more. 

Shaking her head, resting her hand on his arm, “oh Marc no, Kayn was showing me the ring he had made for Liaena his hopefully soon to be fiance. They have been together well… forever since before they were imprisoned.”

Somewhat mollified he eyed her warily afraid to hope “well, in that case, would you care to get a drink with me? Unless there is someone waiting for you back in your apartment?”

Slipping her arm through his she grinned “nope just a cold bed and leftover Azshari Salad.”

Finding them a table in the back corner, he nodded at the serving girl, and she motioned that she would be right over. Looking at Phay as the serving girl made her way over “have you eaten?” Shaking her head no “I was just about to head to my apartment, but if you haven't tried the salt and pepper shank here it’s a must. 

Nodding he smiled at the serving girl “hello, I would like two orders of your Salt and pepper Shanks with some spiced bread and two Twilight Jasmine tea.” He looked at Phay anything else?” She nodded touching the girl's arm “Maddy when we are done could we share a piece of the delicious chocolate cake you baked yesterday?” 

Grinning the girl nodded “coming right up.”

It was late in the evening the Inn was quiet, being the middle of the week. She wanted to reach out and take his hands, but so much time had passed. Was he married? Did he have a family? So many questions flooded her brain making it hard to choose just one, the jumble of thoughts making her mute.

She smiled at Maddy when the girl brought the tea to the table, it gave Phay something to do with her hands. 

Marcus watched her with a smirk on his face, 2 years and she hadn't changed, reaching out he placed his hand over the one of hers that was drumming on the table. They both opened their mouths to speak at the same time blushing she nodded at him “you go first.” knowing that it would be back and forth of no you go first he cleared his throat and spoke “you look good, I never thought I would say this about anyone and that being, but you seemed to have blossomed with Illidan.”

Phay smiled and nodded “it's been a challenge for sure, in the beginning, I traveled with him for the first 6 months till he was sure I wasn't going to do something foolish in his name, it was a constant fight between us because he wouldn't let me just do my job. I finally had to get mad and yelled at him “just say when you are ready to let me be your emissary you know where to find me.” It took almost 2 months but he showed up in Lunar fall one day and apologized.”

Marcus choked on his tea “Illidan, tall guy with tattoos and horns always angry and brooding… apologized to you?”

Smiling she nodded, “he did, and he’s let me do my job ever since.”

Marcus nodded trying to figure out how to ask the next question “So Lunar fall? That's a bit out of the way? Is that where your husband is from?”

Tilting her head to the side she looked at him and then burst out laughing resting her hands over his “Oh Marcus that was neither stealthy or smooth, but I will tell you what you want to know. I am not now, nor have I ever been married or romantically involved with anyone present company excluded.”

She watched him drink more of his tea and shook her head finally waving at Maddy, calling to the girl “Madison can you bring my friend here some whiskey.” blushing Marcus smiled at her “just saying I could like tea.” 

Shaking her head laughing “oh honey you never liked it, you almost threw me overboard when I made you drink it on the ship for your stomach. So what about you wife kids white picket fence?”

Marcus nodded at Madison when she placed the cup in front of him taking a long drink he shook his head. “After you didn't come back with us, I dropped my men off in Stormwind and asked for new orders anywhere but there. I haven't been back since.”

Phay’s face fell in disappointment “oh so you have made soldiering you're passion then?”  
Shaking his head he reached out and hooked the stubborn curl behind her ear it was more of an excuse to touch her but he didn't care. “Not necessarily, there was just nothing left for me in Stormwind after everything that happened, I... well I was useful elsewhere. What about you?”

She looked up “Me?” He nodded “yes is working for that Demon hunter your new passion, what happened to the girl who wanted a stable full of exotic mounts and barns full of animals, a couple babies, and a family? It was all you talked about on the ship.”

Phay shrugged “well I'm working on the stables and the barn full of animals but as for the rest no one is asking so I just keep on keeping on.”

Their food arrived and they made light conversation as they ate it wasn't until Maddy brought the cake and she clinked her fork with his that either found their voice. Her eyes focused on the mountain of confectionary goodness if it had been noisy at all he would have missed her words as it was he had to strain to hear them “I've missed you, every time I'm home I think how much you would love it there.”

Finished with dinner he dropped some coins on the table holding his hand out to her “come let me walk you home.” 

They made idle chatter as they passed closed shops, her apartment was nestled back in the violet citadel. Standing at her door she nodded “well this is me, ummm thank you for dinner would you like to come in?” When he nodded she unlocked the door dropping her bag into a chair by it turning to say something to him about a tour all that came out was a squeak when he had her pinned to the door, his eyes searched hers for permission when her lips assaulted his he took that as affirmation and pressed himself against her. His hands working on the endless buckles on her robes they barely spoke full words more just impassioned pleas of more and oh maker yes.

Carrying her to the bed Marcus was kissing his way down her throat, the top of her robes open exposing her to him. Her fingers tugging at his clothing thankful he wasn't in armor slipping the linen tunic over his head she gasped at the scars. Looking down at himself he just shook his head “ I'm fine Argus is a mother fucker.”

Leaning in, Marcus caressed her breast, his fingers sliding over the smooth satin of her skin. Feeling her nipple pebbled beneath his touch, gently running his hand up her collarbone, lifting her chin to his face, leaning in slowly captured her lips.

Nipping softly, she opens to him, and his tongue searches out hers. Licking her lips, he sucks on her bottom one. Her moan electrifying his skin, as does the feeling if her pulling him closer.

His hand caresses down her side, resting on her hip. His thumb stroking her abdomen, “Phaydre you're so beautiful, I’m not going to lie, I’ve laid awake dreaming of this. Tonight one of my fantasies comes true.” With that he crushed her lips with his, kissing her almost frenzied.

Her hands found his belt and with shaky fingers, she undid his pants, he moved his hips and helped her pull them off. She looked him over and grinned cheekily, “you know, for an old man, you're fucking gorgeous.”

Her fingers wrapping around his hard cock, caressing it, making him moan his reply. “You honor me with this gift, and I don't take it lightly.”

With that, he sucked on her nipple and bit down, making her moan and arch against him. His hand sliding down her stomach and over the barrier of her panties, moving the wet fabric aside, his thick fingers caress her smooth, slick lips when his finger circles her clit, she nearly comes undone.

Marcus savors her response to his caresses, making love to her mouth capturing her cries, and sharing his moans as their tongues touch each other.

Pulling back gasping, “fuck, Phaydre I need to taste you.” Moving before she could protest, he has her panties off, discarding them.  
Settled between her thighs, she can't help but whimper as his tongue parts her lips caressing her clit.

She could feel his breath on her center, and it was undoing her when his fingers opened her core they each moan. Need and desperation, filling them both.

Slowly lapping at her center, his fingers assaulting her as she loses her mind, her hands in his hair. Panting and rocking against his face, needing more. With a growl he looks along her naked body watching her face, her juices coating his swollen lips. “So fucking tight baby, come for me Beautiful, come for me and then I will bury myself deep inside you and take you higher.”

She gasped, “Harder Marc! I need you to be rough.”

Marcus bit down on her clit, and she screamed her release, her juices running out over his fingers.

Moving to his knees between her thighs, looking down at her with a predatory gaze.

“Last chance beautiful… are you sure?”

All she could manage was a nod, her breath catching when he presses the head of his cock in her entrance, In one hard thrust, he opens her around him. Filling her, pushing himself deep into her.

They both cried out, his hips moving against her. Phaydre couldn't hold back the whimper at how full she felt, through gritted teeth, he gasped,  
“so fucking tight, fuck I won't last.”

Grabbing his face her lips parted with passion she implored him. “Then move your ass and fuck me!” Wrapping her legs around him he took her hard, thrusting into her over and over gritting his teeth. “Oh fucking fuck, you feel so amazing.”

Pulling out of her, he flips her onto her knees, taking her hard from behind thrusting in deeper, his fingers caressing her ass. Drinking in her moans, with each thrust. Wanting to take her higher, Marcus slaps her ass, cringing slightly at the red handprint he leaves behind. Her reaction, however, tells him all he needs to know.

His hand stung, as he slapped it again and again. Reaching between them pinching her clit, Phay screamed, and he felt her release flood his cock, her body tightened around him milking him.

Thrusting harder, and harder into her. It was Marcus's turn to howl her name, his cock exploding. Pulling out of her, never letting her catch her breath as he rammed his cock into her ass.

Pitching forward, at his entrance her initial painful cry rapidly turning to shouts of pleasure as the orgasm that was subsiding, rocketed through her once more. Shaking uncontrollably, she begged him to take her harder, to rip her open, and fuck her ass.

She wasn't one to normally swear and had never spoken like that, and it was so fucking hot. Not one to disappoint, loving how wild she was, he took her ass, gripping her hair and pulling her head back. Fucking her as she screamed, her body shuddering in pleasure as waves rolled through her multiple times.

 

Pulling her upright as he’s about to come, reaching around pinching her nipple with one hand, and her clit with the other. His flesh spreads her ass open pumping, her full of his cream. Roaring her name, taking her over with him.

Her orgasm was so powerful; she went limp passing out in his arms for a few seconds, scaring the shit out of him in the process. Cleaning her up, he caressed her body as she came back to him.

For hours he abused her body, learning the harder he pushed, and the more he punished her, the harder she came. He used his belt to flog her milky flesh. Hearing her moan with every lash, and watching her pussy drip, she came the second his mouth touched her clit after.

Finally exhausted they fell asleep in each other’s arms, with whispers of affection to each other just as she was drifting off in his arms she whispered: “I love you.”

Marcus watched her sleep, looking out the window he knew bed check would be happening soon and if he wasn't there he would be subject to disciplinary measures. He wanted to wake her and make love one last time but she was so peaceful he couldn't make himself do it. Holding her he whispered into her hair everything that he had been afraid to say when she was awake. How he wanted a life with her, and he would find a way to join her in Lunar Fall as soon as he could. He had a plan and for the first time, he had a future if she wanted to share that with him.

Slipping from her bed he quickly penned her a note using the only ink he could find it was an odd color but it wrote just fine, shaking his head he laughed only she would write missives in Fel green “Phay, I had to return to my battalion for roll call, I will get permission to see you tonight. I have a very important question I need to ask you. Always yours M.” Placing the Inkwell in the center of the page to draw attention to it he kissed her forehead and left, making double time to Krausse's landing and back to the hell hole of Argus.

The dawn was just peeking in through her windows when she rolled over to cuddle into his side, her hand met with cold sheet, getting out of bed pulling a robe around her she called his name thinking maybe he was just in the bathroom glancing at her desk hoping for at least a letter all she saw was her enchanted ink in the middle of a blank page, moving it off to the side cursing as she clumsily spilled it on the page watching as the bright green disappeared, thinking to herself well at least with fel ink you never see the stains. 

Tossing out the ruined parchment she sat there stunned. After everything last night, all they had said and promised, she was alone and he had left in the night. Shaking her head she wouldn't shed the tears that threatened, she had her answer, and she needed to save what little self-respect she had left and move on, maybe she was finally ready to let him go. Maybe it was time to accept the advances of Sir Grey. 

Bodrick was kind, loyal funny and handsome, not as handsome as Marcus but Bodrick had as much told her he wanted to settle down in lunar fall with her if she would just say the words, so there was that. Maybe her mother was right even if there wasn't love right away it would come.

Sighing she got up and started the day, she had a meeting with Illidan this morning and then she could get the hell out of this damn city for a few more months.

Marcus was scraping the muck and shit off his armor, he couldn't help but feel like Illidan and Kayn were watching him for some reason, shoving the paranoia away he went to clean himself up. 

Bathed and in civilian clothes he took the beacon to the Vindicar approaching High General Turalyon “Sir I am requesting some personal time at least a couple days?” Turalyon smirked, “this wouldn't have anything to do with why your bed wasn't slept in last night?” 

He heard Illidan snort in disgust, both men turning to look at the Demon Hunter, Turalyon’s brow furrowed “you have an issue with my men taking leave?” 

Illidan crossed his arms and looked out over the planet “Why should I care what your men do, I can just save you both time. She's gone, I sent her on a mission for me that will take her far from where you can find her.” Turning to face the two men he growled: “I warned you that she was special to me, I won't let you use and hurt her again.”

Anger rose in Marcus shoving at the winged beast “What have you done? Why would you... I love her I can't believe she would leave without telling me where she was going?”

Illidan barked in laughter “Love, what is love but a leash to make you a lap dog, yipping at boot heels, hoping for a scrap of affection. No Warrior I won't help you play your game. If she left without telling you where she was going, maybe she learned that trick from you.”

Without more explanation, he walked away and went through the beacon, away from the man who he had made a promise to his priest not to rip apart.

Turalyon shook his head “I don't know what that was all about, but if you need some personal time take as much as you need, you have been a loyal Commander and worked tirelessly for me for years, without a break.” Scribbling on a piece of parchment and sealing it with his mark “come back when you can, we need you here too.”

Marcus sprinted through the streets of Dalaran banging on her door “Phaydre Open up! It's Marcus please…” the gnomb across the hall finally opening the door and yelled, “Hey asshole she's gone and with the look of her luggage when she left, she's not coming back for awhile, now fuck off some of us work nights and are trying to sleep.”

Dropping into the chair he had occupied barely over 24 hours ago with her, he signaled to the serving girl .. what was her name, Marcy … Mary “Maddy, ale please.”

The girl nodded and shortly brought over the drink. “Hey if you happen to talk to Phay tell her, her Tea order has been placed and will arrive at Lunar fall later than expected it will probably arrive 1-2 weeks after her return there.” 

Marcus wanted to leap up and kiss the girl, but he simply nodded and casually asked: “oh when was it supposed to be delivered, if I have time I could take it out to her?” 

Maddy grinned “that would save me and her a lot of gold if you did but … it's a lot of tea 5 crates of it, I think she's not planning on coming back to Dalaran for a very long time, her last order was only a half crate. I won't even have the shipment in for three months, it's coming from a contact in Silvermoon.” Marcus dropped some coin on the table, “I will take it to her, let me know when it’s in?” Maddy nodded “will do.”

Marcus headed toward the beacon that would take him to his boss, he needed to see the man about a change of jobs.

Phay’s drake landed softly in the courtyard, both rider and mount knew they were home. Patting her mount's neck Phay handed the reins to Keegan Firebrand “Feed her well she's had a long flight and served me well.” Keegan nodded grinning at the beast “come my pretty girl let's get you bedded down.” 

Dusting off her robes Phay felt a hand on her arm smiling up at the dark haired man “Hello Bodrick, how have you been?”

The rogue smiled down at her “better, now that I have you back safe and sound, I… I got your letters I would have written back but the couple times I tried, they chased you around and they were finally returned. I hope I'm not being presumptuous but I have cook preparing a special meal for tonight and would be honored if you would join me?” 

Smiling up at him she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “Let me have a nap wash up and I will meet you for dinner Sir Grey.” 

Offering her his arm he beamed when she took it nodding as he walked her to her rooms. 

Feeling refreshed after her nap and bath. Plaiting her long dark hair she looked at the robes of her station and groaned digging into the packages she brought with her she didn't indulge in such things often but when she had seen it in the window at the shrine of the seven stars she had to have it. Spinning in the dress for the first time she felt like just Phay the girl. 

There was a soft knock at the door, she smiled hearing him stammer as he called to her “Phaydre?”

Opening the door she grinned, basking in his reaction, reaching up she patted down the collar on his linen shirt “You clean up well Sir Grey.” taking her hand he kissed the inside of her wrist his eyes locked on hers “You look beautiful.”

Blushing she smiled “Thank you.” Offering his arm they descended the stairs to a candlelit table and a surprising empty inn. Holding out her chair he took a seat across from her. Smiling at him she nodded “this looks wonderful Bodrick, you outdid yourself.”

Holding her napkin to her mouth she giggled when Rulkan from the forge came in with plates of salads Smiling at the blacksmith “Rulk, this is the cleanest I've ever seen you.”  
The plates cleared with only one minor mishap between the kitchen door and the blacksmith, they were finally alone. Bodrick reached across and held her hands “Phay I was so happy when you wrote to me, I was starting to get discouraged.”

Rubbing her thumbs over his she smiled at him, not knowing what to say. 

Bodrick nodded at the door “want to go for a walk, you can tell me your adventures the last three months.”

Arm in arm they wandered the garrison walking over to the mage tower the hill overlooked the lush area but also allowed them privacy, pulling her into his arms he held her tilting her face his lips met hers, whispering against them “tell me you feel this? That you want this? We can have a great life.”

Phay wanted to, she knew he was a good man pressing her hands to his chest as she leaned in and kissed him back hoping to feel… anything. But all she felt was the disappointment because it wasn't Marcus. Then the harsh reminder of how Marcus doesn't want her stabbed her in the heart. 

Pulling Bodrick closer she kissed him hard, responding with her mouth rather than words, maybe if she didn't say them it wasn't a lie.

Bordick walked her to her door, standing there with her she knew what he wanted but she wasn't able to cross that line just yet. Kissing him again, she patted his chest smiling “Thank you for a wonderful night, and I look forward to more with you.”

She saw the disappointment in his face but he didn't push only kissed her once more and watched as she entered her room and closed the door.

In the week she had been home her and her spymaster had fallen into a comfortable routine of eating all their meals together, working together and spending almost every waking hour together, looking over at him now as they weeded the herb garden she couldn't help but giggle. He Looked over her questioningly “what?” 

Sitting back on her heels she started to laugh outright “it's just here I have this big badass rogue and he's pulling swiftthistle out of the mageroyal, I wonder are you getting soft on me Bod?”

Pouncing on her she let out a shriek and was laughing as he was tickling her in the garden. They were interrupted by a clearing of a throat. looking up Phay paled standing there next to 5 crates of tea she had ordered months ago was the object of her distress “Marcus!!”

He looked pissed “Miss Lawrence, the tea you ordered, I promised Maddy when it came in I would personally deliver it to you, as I see you are occupied at the moment I will take my leave. Good day.”

 

Untangling herself from Bodrick she ran after Marcus and grabbed his arm “wait, why are you here?”

Spinning he speared her with his glare it was so icy she flinched “I told you I promised Maddy I would deliver your fucking tea, I've done that, I can see that you are otherwise occupied so I will leave you to your “gardening”

With that Marcus spun on his boot heel and was prepared to leave when she grabbed his arm “Oh no, you, don't get to be mad at me for moving on, you .. you took what I offered and cast me off sneaking out in the night like I was a whore the only thing missing this time unlike the last was you didn't leave coin at the front desk.”

Marcus scrubbed his face impatiently staring at the woman that had plagued him for months, the woman he had left his job for and had taken some laughable diplomat position that would have him buried in paperwork. He would be lucky to see a sword, but that had been ok because at least he would have her. Now here he stood staring at the woman he loved, trying to get the image of another man touching her out of his head before he killed him. Even now her lover hovered in her personal space glaring at him in a challenge.

Ignoring the man he looked down into the green eyes he had dreamed of so often, and felt himself losing the battle of angry. “What the void are you talking about? I never treated you like a whore?” 

She slapped him across the face, fury radiating from her, unfortunately, when she was mad she also cried so the tears she desperately didn't want to shed ran down her cheeks. Shouting she didn't care who heard “You took what I offered willingly, you made promises, and then you snuck out when I was sleeping. How could you say those beautiful things to me, and then just steal out in the middle of the night, I loved you damn it!”

With each sentence, she punctuated it by shoving at his chest railing at him. Grabbing her hands he held them to his heart his voice full of confusion “I left a damn note, asking you to see me that night and then you disappeared if anyone was abandoned it was me.”

Shoving at him again she shook her head “there was no note now you add liar to your delinquencies?” 

Bodrick had his hand on her arm attempting to pull her away when Marcus turned on him “get your Maker damn paws off her before I remove them for you.”

Bodrick tried to step between them addressing Marcus “I think it's time for you to leave, you have upset her enough.” 

Marcus raised an eyebrow at the man “oh, and you speak for her now do you?” 

Bodrick went to reply but Marcus’s fist was already connecting with his nose, shrieking Phay knelt beside the fallen rogue healing him as best she could, thankfully the punch had knocked him out. 

Two of the guards took him back to his room. 

Phay turned and snatched Marcus’s arm “for the love of the maker come with me where we can talk.”

Slamming her apartment door behind them she pointed at him “there was no note, so try again.”

His hands thrown up in frustration “yes there was I wrote it in your crazy fel colored ink I had to get back to the barracks before bed count or I would have been AWOL and wouldn't have been able to see you the next day. I was a little preoccupied when I was with you, and forgot to tell you before we fell asleep.”

She glared at him chewing on her lip, it was making him crazy reaching out he tucked her loose hair behind her ear and ran his thumb over her lip making her stop before it bleeds. “Stop that.” before she could respond with a smart ass comment he pressed his lips to hers moaning when he felt her give in wrapping her arms around his neck melting against him. 

Breathless he nodded at her door “Bar it ward it do whatever you have to, to make sure no one comes in and disturbs us.” Panting she was doing as he asked but still protesting “don't you think we should talk about everything?”

Grabbing her he threw her on her bed and stalked her like prey “we have a lifetime to talk and right now I need to be inside you, so for once in our lives Phay, do as I ask.”

Ripping his pants open he watched as her dress sailed through the air leaving her naked for him on the bed. With a few words and flicks of her hands the room was warded locked and soundproof, holding her arms out to him she tugged his shirt over his head they both watched as he sheathed himself inside her slowly as their bodies connected it was all she could do to not let her head fall back and moan. Pressing her back into the mattress they both had months of pent-up need to purge.

“say it Phay, say it.”

Her hands on his shoulders “I want you Marcus.” bucking against her, he hissed. “More, talk dirty to me baby, what do you want me to do to you?”

Blushing she pressed her face into his shoulder it was his words that were making her smolder, his harsh whisper “I'm going to fuck you, tomorrow, when you bend over you, will still feel me inside you, I'm going to make your body mine over and over. I'm going to watch my cock slip inside your tight pussy, and cry out your name as I come hard inside you.”

His lips were on her throat running his tongue over her neck “but first I'm going to eat your pussy till you scream my name so much that you forget there is any other man in the world. Tonight I'm going to make you mine, your mine, forever.” His fingers slipping into her wet pussy lips “you like that baby girl, daddy's hard cock inside this tight pussy, fucking you over and over till you can't handle anymore, my thick seed running down your legs.” 

Grabbing her chin he demanded, “say it baby girl tell me.”

Her hands on his arms desperate for all he was offering the vulgarity of her words would have been shocking had she cared. “daddy fuck my cunt, make me yours I want you inside me.”

He pulled her ass at the edge, he made her open her thighs to him a rough finger running through her wet folds, fingering her entrance “I'm the only one who will ever touch you like this, whose cock will ever be inside you, every night you belong in my bed naked where I can fuck you.” Nodding she panted “Yes daddy please.” Marcus held her hands pinning them above her as he took her hard, every thrust a possession, every cry a submission. Holding her in his arms he whispered things he had dreamed of, dreams he had been terrified to give voice the darkness making the confessions easier. He felt the tears on his arm from her as she whispered "me too," slowly rolling her onto her back he joined them.

This time it was different, it wasn't the franticness of before. It was slow and passionate. He called her things like baby, and my love this time. She whispered things like my heart and while she rode him she told him everything she loved about him starting with how his eyes crinkled when he smiled, down to the amazing man he was.

They made love for hours, for a man his age he had the stamina of a bull, when she teased him about it he said it was all the practice he got from his dreams of her.

She woke up at dawn, Marcus’s arms were tight around her, he had made love to her repeatedly in the night both of them waking up and starting over again. Grinning she snuggled against him moving him to his back, he came somewhat awake but it was short lived however there was one part of him that was looking for attention sliding over the top of him she straddled his hips and slowly lowered herself onto him. As his cock split her open, the pornographic unrestrained moan he gifted her with was amazing, she marveled that he was so responsive to her touch. 

Leaning back gripping his thighs her hips starting to undulate and move as he thrust up into her his eyes fluttering awake the lazy grin on his face “well good morning to you too sunshine.” the blankets pooling at her hips her breast bare, she did a slow sensual dance while riding him just as her head fell back, there was a pounding at the door. Marcus bellowed “go away we are busy!” 

The voice on the other side hesitated it was the stable master “I know, sir but …we are under attack they have burned the mage tower and have collapsed the mine they are headed right for us.”

Cursing both Phay and Marcus lept from the bed quickly drawing on clothing his armor was in a trunk but his sword and shield were here. Looking back to make sure she was dressed he ripped open the door taking charge barking orders.

It took hours but they fought side by side, the entire garrison coming to the aid those who could fight did those who couldn't he learned that his sexy priest had some shadow in her and was a damn good fighter, he was proud of her. 

Pulling her into his arms he kissed the top of her head as they assessed the damage they had destroyed the mage tower and the mine but both could be rebuilt everything else was salvageable. that night they celebrated, no casualties and they had all defended their home, Marcus watched Bodrick pull Phay to the side and the two of them spoke intimately, he pushed back the pang of jealousy, after last night he knew where his girl's heart lay. He watched as they hugged, and the Rogue mounted a hippogriff disappearing into the ink black sky. 

He watched her walk over to him smiling when she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his chest “Bodrick said to tell you, love me well, and he would take my report of the attack to Illidan, he also said unless I gave him a reason to he wouldn't be back and would send a replacement in his stead. I wished him good luck and thanked him for his service.”

Marcus didn't say much he just stood with her on the rampart overlooking the festivities and nodded, although his grip on her hip may have been a little tighter.

Illidan was furious at the attack, and within a fortnight there were double the troops in the house, they were to be rotated out every 6 months under the premise that the new “Lord” of the garrison train them, preparing them before they were shipped to Argus. 

Sitting out in front of the small house he had built for them on the edge of the garrison. Like most nights he pulled her into his lap as she walked by. Marcus was still amazed at how easily it had been to slip into domesticity with her, although there was always something to do out here in the jungle. The tower and mine were rebuilt and running, Phay was even helping teach those who had the ability and wanted to learn some magic. Smiling rested his hand over her soft swollen belly and kissed his lips. She curled into him brushing back his hair and grimacing at the sharp pain in her side “your child is demanding already…” 

Leaning down pressing his lips to her belly he kissed them and playfully told them to behave. 

He would never give them a voice but lately, he was plagued with dreams about the battle to come, would he be able to keep them both safe? Would he be able to go and leave them knowing he may never come back? He would never tell her such but the reason he made sure to get her with child was to keep her from running off on missions, with the rumblings of war it was the only way he could think to keep her home and safe.


End file.
